


Desert Flower

by Firstorder_mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affection, F/F, Fluff, Gay for Rey, Hazel Eyes, Kissing, Lesbians in Space, Love, Millenium Falcon, Oneshot, Resistance, Rey/Fem Reader, Rey/You - Freeform, Skin, Sunshine - Freeform, Thanks a lot Poe, We’ll finish this later, imagine, mission, orgasm denied, sand, soft, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstorder_mariposa/pseuds/Firstorder_mariposa
Summary: Inspired by some amazing imagines by brilliant writers on tumblr, I thought I’d try my hand at writing some Rey x Reader romance. I love her!
Relationships: Rey/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Desert Flower

Her skin smelled like sand and sunshine. Like desert flowers on a warm breeze. You buried your head even further into the crook of her neck, the wispy hairs that had escaped her buns tickled the side of your face. You wished you could take her scent wherever you went so that you’d always feel safe and warm and peaceful. Rey stirred in her sleep, a soft sigh escaping her lips that made your stomach flip and your thighs clench. Her grip on your interlaced fingers tightened as she woke and you returned the gesture, squeezing the arm you had wrapped around her. You loved how she curled into your body despite being a good few inches taller than you, you hoped it made her feel safe and protected. She let go of your hand so she could shuffle round to face you, you straightened your legs to give her the space to turn. As she opened her beautiful hazel eyes to look at you her face broke into a wide grin, showing her teeth in that goofy smile you loved so much. She rubbed her nose against yours,  
“Good morning,” she whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace of the moment, “did you sleep ok?”  
“Mm-hm,” you nodded, chewing on your lower lip. Her hand trailed up your body, sending a shiver of pleasure over your skin as it went and settled on the back of your neck, gently pulling your head towards her. Your mouth opened to meet hers and her tongue danced across your lips before plunging into your mouth. As she slid her leg up between yours you couldn’t help but rock your hips against it and moan with the pleasure her cool soft skin brought to your hot aching sex. You felt her smile at your moan and your slick on her thigh. She pushed her leg up further into you so you could better grind against it as you trailed kisses from her mouth over her jaw and down her neck, sucking and nipping at her golden skin as you reached her breast, gently squeezing it in your hand before you brought the nipple to your mouth, rolling it with your tongue then sucking. Her sharp intake of breath and the whine that followed it set you on fire. You ripped away the bedsheet to better access her body when someone started pounding on the door.  
“LADIES!” came Poe’s voice, “you both need to be on the Falcon in FIVE MINUTES!”  
You looked at each other, flushed and breathless, Rey quirked a ‘we’ve got time to finish’ eyebrow at you,  
“Whatever you’re thinking,” Poe continued, “I’m telling you you don’t have time for it! If you’re not there we’re going without you!”  
You both laughed, pressed your lips together in a soft kiss and dove out of bed to throw on your clothes and head out for the mission.  
As you opened the door Rey paused, tugging you back by your hand and kissing you deeply, catching your bottom lip gently in her teeth,  
“We’ll finish this later,” she smiled with a wicked glint in her eye.


End file.
